


Barn Brain

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Donut Asshole, Donuts, Gangbang, Gender transformation, Large Breasts, Mind Drain, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation, bad end?, bimbo, hyper breasts, hyper pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: The 2nd Halloween Themed Comm, which was sadly 2 days late. A rare non filthy story by me, but a filthy version is on the way, as the commissioner of this bought one of my 1k slots and wanted to get a filthy variant. This was one of the 2k Slots but I was again told to go overboard if I like the idea and it ended up being 3600, heh.Jeremy is preparing for his yearly Halloween Bash, at the last minute naturally. As he cleans however he stumbles upon a bottle that was probably best forgotten. But what harm could it cause?Commed by an anonymoous patron.





	Barn Brain

Spring Cleaning was always a drag for Jeremy. Especially when that Spring Cleaning was actually *Autumn* Cleaning and he's only just now getting around to it in anticipation of people coming over for his yearly Halloween Party. This seemed to happen every time. Just a few days before the party and he only just noticed how big a sty his house had become as he had focused more on planning and decorating than on maintaining his home. Thankfully he was a able to at least hunker down and work his ass off to get everything spic and span. Dusting, picking up strewn about dishes, even bothering to get the places he knew no one would look while the cleanly mood struck him. Behind couches, in his bedroom, and finally, deep within his private bathroom. He hoped no one but him would need to use this bathroom of course but he knew it was always good to prep in advance. Deep scrubbing around the cracks, getting rid of grime, even bothering to dig through his medicine cabinet and toss out any old empty bottles or expired supplements. 

"Oh my GOD I forgot I bought this bottle…" Jeremy gasped as he pulled out a bigger bottle, the plastic a bright bubblegum pink, the front label reading in large bright orange letters "Barn Brain". Off to the side was a simplistic mare sillhouette. Jeremy knew what these pills did well. They were, to put it shortly, transformation pills. They were, well, a favorite leisure time activity of his shall we say. He had in fact gone through a bottle of a different brand once in the past, and he had in fact sampled the very bottle in his hand thrice. But he had completely misplaced the bottle and never thought about it since! He hadn't even thought about where they were since last time, which was apparently gathering dust in the far far back sections of his medicine cabinet, quite an ample amount of dust even. He gave a gentle blow on the bottle and a cloud practically blew off the bottle. 

Jeremy scanned over the bottle, finding an expiration date printed on the butt of the bottle that was, to say the least, faded. It took a bit of squinting to realize these were at least a couple months out of date. His hand almost instinctively moved to toss them out before he felt just how heavy it was. He had barely used it! These didn't come cheap! Maybe they were still good, it isn't like them expiring would hurt… it'd probably just make the effects less prevalent. No reason not to keep em around. Honestly the thought of taking one now crossed his mind, he remembered this bottle being a fun one… but he had some cleaning to do! The party was tomorrow and he didn't want to put off all the housekeeping and pre-decorating until the night of! 

"Okay, I, think I'm finally done" Jeremy sighed deeply as he flopped hard into the couch, sinking deep. Four solid hours of sweeping, mopping, scrubbing, and decorating had taken it out of him. The house looked lovely to say the least, carpet shampooed clean, kitchen floors spotless, banners and lights strung on the walls and from the ceiling. Everything was set for tomorrow, and he could finally rest, relax, and unwind… and he knew just the way he wanted to do it.

"Take one to two for bliss." Jeremy read over the bottle in his hands, turning it over slightly, blowing yet more dust off it. "Wears off after 3 hours". He'd be perfectly timed for bed if he took them now. There was no reason not to really, he had worked so hard he deserved to treat himself! He delicately snapped the lid open, shaking two of the squat pink pills into his hand, opting for the heavier dose since he figured the pills would be weaker after having aged. He popped them into his mouth with no reservations as he walked back into his room to get ready, digging into his drawers to find something, finally managing to dig up the fat dildo sitting in the deep recesses of a drawer and tossing it over onto his bed, not even bothering to dig out the bottle of lube, knowing full well what was going to happen, or really, what was already starting as he walked over to sit down.

A tingle shivered up Jeremy's spine as the pills started to kick in slowly, a gentle warm filling his guts. It had been so long since he had taken this bottle he had forgotten what affect came first, although the sensation in his gut shooting down his legs answered that question quickly. He moaned in delight as that warm glow filled his legs slowly, barely able to even open his eyes as he was lost in bliss. His legs quickly started shifting and shaping into place, gentle creaking as his feet transformed into chitinous hooves, legs going digitgrade. He glanced down to see the first inches of fur flowing in from his ankles, a deep orange, halfway between tangerine and a sunset, spreading up his new legs and through his thighs. 

Jeremy's hand gently reached down to brush through his new coat as he felt the glow reach his ass, thighs getting plump and cushy as the glow moved through them quickly, a quick batch of burning reminding Jeremy that this bottle gave him a Cutie Mark, a wonderful lipstick kiss mark if he rememberec correctly. He of course had no time to dwell on how hot that was as another moan escaped his lips as he felt the glow move between his cheeks. His asshole, already slightly trained and used, was getting amped up more and more by that wonderful glow. A thick, cushy, well worn donut ring of an anus growing into its place, sweat already dribbling off it, the musk wafting in the air.

The heat hastily moved forward through Jeremy's body to his crotch, his brushing hand moving to the front of his sweats, groping his cock delicately. He was already shivering in anticipation as he could already feel it shrinking in his grip, every little shiver, every pulse of the glow, it felt so amazing. He found himself lost in the bliss of being shifted like this, only snapping out as he felt his cock completely vanish and a force push back on his hand, her new slit growing into place, its thick puffy lips already starting to dribble just a bit from all this. 

"F-fuck Jessica's such a fucking bimbo bitch" the girl moaned to herself, her arousal slipping further as slipped into the name she loved to call herself while transformed. The glow wasted no time staying where it was as she cooed to herself, slipping up Jessica's body into the very gut it started in, her free hand delicately pulled her shirt to delight in seeing his gut go from half toned to pudged, more of that beautiful orange coat growing in, brushing into it as her other rubbed at her clit through her pants tenderly. Further up the glow slid, reaching her chest suddenly. This was easily the biggest change, the warmth of the glow jumping up in temperature hotter and hotter, almost insanely warm as it worked its medical magic on Jessica's body, her previously masculine chest expanding out into a buxom set of DD tits, wonderfully heavy against her frame. Jessica's quick groping confirming that they felt just as wonderfully fake as she remembered, straining against her plain t-shirt. The glow shifted back down for only a moment, the skin on her gut growing warm for a moment as she felt two more pairs grow into place beneath the primary set, flanking her sides, each breast as hilariously fake and each nipple harder than diamonds as the glow moved back up.

The warmth spread down her arms next, bringing that same wonderful coat down his hands before spreading further and further up, her neck, all the way to her face. The warm grew yet again, another moan escaping his lips, her fingers pushing harder into her slit, a wet patch already drooling and dripping to pool on her bed as she felt her face shift, her next moan sputtering into a whinny as her snout grew in, the left side of her face marked with a beautiful tabby patch. Her hair was next to go as the changes to her face were finalized, the short dyed hair quickly bursting out and into a beautiful mane, color shifting to a light golden blond, twin tails somehow coming into form behind her new pointy equine ears.

But before she could even react to just how good this felt, just how close she was already feeling, the glow hit Jessica's mind. The warmmth filling it like a somehow pleasant fever. Her train of thought slowing, her thoughts dulling, blanking out suddenly as her brain was being morphed just as the rest. Thoughts of holding herself back shifting out of the fore front. Thoughts of serving filling, thoughts of wanting to service men, thoughts of wanting to fill her slit, thoughts of wanting cock, of NEEDING cock, all rushed into her mind thanks to the wonderful warmth of the glow. 

If she wasn't so distracted with the warmth she'd realize something was up. That this wasn't normal, that the thoughts weren't usually this strong, that her mind usually didn't feel this dull, that maybe the pills didn't *weaken* when expired, but, she couldn't think about that now. She couldn't even think at all as she gave in so wonderfully hard to this warmth and let it fill her mind. It felt so GOOD. Another whinnying moan left her lips as she came on the spot, her overly fat pussy gushing between her fingers as her transformation was complete, her massive tits drooling as her other hand played with one of her nips beneath her shirt.

"O-oh my fucking GOD that felt so fucking good!" a valley girl accent erupted from Jessica's chest. It felt *right* to talk like this. "I-I need something fucking fat in me, NOW" she groaned, reaching over desperately for the dildo she had prepared, barely able to remember she got it out. Within seconds her pants were pulled down and the entire length to the balls was being pushed into herself with reckless abandon. Within seconds she came again just from being fucked. Her night went on like that, another hour, and another, spent moaning like a dumb vapid bimbo cunt as she fucked herself silly, licking the dildo clean between each orgasm and between each hole. 

"I-I need to get fucking dressed in something more slutty, no guy is gonna wanna fuck me like this" leaving her lips as she hit her 4th orgasm and finally got fed up with the feeling of sweatpants around her ankles. Within a few minutes she was walking to her bathroom, hooves clacking against the hardwood, stopping at the closet and digging out and pulling on a black leather jacket with the words "BITCH" on the back in pink. A nice equally leather skirt pulled happily onto her waist, no panties giving her ample ability to reach her fat drooling slit, the dildo still lodged deep within, a slutty "Oopsie~" as she realized she had forgotten to pull it out, paying it no mind as she turned to walk back, when her eye caught something.

The bottle on the counter.

Jessica had remembered taking these, just barely. Her melted mind could even remember why! To make her into this… a fact that she was happy she had done. Her memory racked and thought as she remembered that taking these shifted her from whatever she was to what she is now… and just how good that felt. Within a few seconds her bimbo brain had already linked two and two together, taking those feels *really* good. And even in her stupid state, the idea of taking another wasn't that big of a leap of logic. Normally of course, these pills had programmed safeguards, things to prevent people from ODing from the normal levels of IQ dimming that a pill like this caused.

Normally of course, people don't end up taking these 4 months out of date.

The cap of the bottle was snapped open in an instant. The bright pink pills dumped out quickly into Jessica's hand, a good 7 or 8 fallen into her clutch. Within seconds she greedily shoved the fistful into her snout. Gulping with glee, stashing the bottle in her front pocket and strolling back out, all of this walking disturbing the dildo buried deep in her pussy enough to make her need to deal with some needs at the moment. She plopped her slutty ass up onto her bed happily, leaning back and reaching down, already pulling out the fat thick cock planted deep in her and shoving it back in, shivering in bliss as she already started to feel that same warm glow building up again in her gut.

 

\------

 

The first of Jeremy's friends to arrive got there relatively early, they had both been accosted for help with decor and setting up and rode over together. The two of them stood outside the house together, ringing the bell and knocking on occasion. Normally Jessica was one to answer the door quickly, especially on a day as important as this. Naturally of course the two of them considered the worst after their pleas were met with more than 10 minutes of no response, no phone calls getting through either. 

"L-lets get the backup key" one stammered nervously to the other, only receiving a nervous nod in response. The two of them quickly dug through the garden for the fake rock they knew was only for emergencies, quickly unlocking the door and strolling in. The two of them dreaded what they'd find, their friend messed up, robbed, hurt, dead. As the door creaked open, the two of them called for Jeremy in unison. The first step they take in of course they notice the smell immediately the most pure stink of arousal and sex, the two of them pinching off their nose and only breathing through their fingers instantly on instinct. Of course they didn't even have the time to wonder what was causing it before they got a response from down the hall.

"H-heeeeeeeeey! Like, come iiin! Sorry, I didn't hear yoou! Got too busy being a slut~" the two of them heard a voice come down the hall. The two both were able to barely recognize this as having at least an ounce of Jessica's tone, but morphed, warped, more feminine at a minimum. The two quickly took steps down the hall.

"A-are you okay Jeremy?" The two asked in unison as they rounded the corner to his bedroom, the stink of sex growing stronger as they got closer. The air filling their lungs and their noses effortlessly. Their first instincts as they came in had melted away in seconds, more and more of the musky air gulped in by the second at this point. It, almost felt good to breath, although the two of them hadn't consciously taken the time to realize that. Not while they stood and stared at who was laying in Jeremy's bed.

"Like, heeey guys! Hiii!~" Jessica replied back with a smile, shaking the last two pills of the bottle into her throat and swallowing with a moan. To describe her figure as slutty, bimbo-y, sexualized, was the understatement of the century. His form had grown and grown over the night seemingly. While just mere hours ago he had already been a bimboified mare slutty beyond reason, with a fat drooling cunt desperate for cocks, she had managed to ascend into the absurd. Even starting at the top she was absurdly sexualized, her lips growing beyond fat and plump, massive thick dick sucking lips planted on her snout. Large eyeshadow and lipstick seemingly on her face as her default state. Panning just below that of course you got to her tits, double Ds hours prior, now beyond that into triple O Cup, somehow still perky and happily pouring out of her jacket, the words "CUM DUMPSTER" written in big bold font tattooed across her cleavage. This massive rack was of course sitting atop another two sets of descending double/single O cup tits riding down her abdomen. Her thighs had also of course grown to humongous size, easily as big around as her whole torso per leg, and of course, nestled between both massive thunder thighs was the fattest, thickest pussy. The bold words "FREE USE" plastered above it with an downward arrow. It was drooling easily a quart a second of pussy juices, just from a cursory look you could tell that she had her dildo jammed to the hilt buried deep within, along with what looks to be two others of equal size. A look around the back would also reveal that her donut pucker had grown to a massive size, easily 5 inches in diameter, looking like she has spend years upon years using it beyond measure. Sat just above it tramp stamped into her coat was the word "~WHORE~"

The two of Jeremy's friends stared in awe at this, not realizing just how much they were breathing, how they weren't holding their noses and faces tight anymore, how every gasp filled their body with more and more intoxicating pheromones, how within seconds of staring, despite their conscious mind's disgust, they were already hilariously rockhard and drooling pre, straining against their costumes. They couldn't even choke out a response to try and question it before the pheromones and desire took over their thoughts.

"So are you guys gonna fuck me or what? I fucking *need* cock right now" Jessica teased, beckoning the two over. 

The two were too far gone to even consider saying no. 

\----

The party was in full swing, the music in the living room pumping. Everyone in the group gathered around the host in charge. Everyone's arrival ended up happening the same way tonight. People come in, finding Jessica being railed hard in her new stupid slutty bimbo mare form, and before anyone could even choke out questions, or register their disgust or fear, the pheromones constantly wafting off the hyper slut took their minds and warped them into the perfect partners. So willing to use and abuse the poor hostess happily, fuck her senseless and silly in unison with the other guests. 

At least 8 were stationed around her at a time, climbing atop her to fuck her throat like it was an onahole, men lining up down her breasts to fuck in-between, even once or twice climbing on top to pierce her fat puffy aerolas. A rotation of guys behind her happy to fuck and use her sweaty massive donut as much as she begged, sometimes three at a time, not even needing lube thanks to how much musk and sweat it dripped. And of course, as many men and as much she could fit into her massive drooling bimbo cunt at once. Three guys managing to fuck it from different spots each at once, whole extra dildos jammed up within, at least 6 vibrators dug out of Jessica's closet were tapped into place over her clit and set to max. Not a single ounce of the slut's body was going unused. 

And she loved it.

Every second was a mind numbing thought wiping bitch-in-heat orgasmic bliss as Jessica was used and abused by her dear friends. Every thrust, every burst of cum cream-pieing her fat pussy, every shot of love filling her ass and dripping out of her donut, or every load deposited down her throat felt *RIGHT*, like this was what she was made for, like she had no other purpose than to serve and be used. She cooed and shivered as she felt fat cock after fat cock plunge into any hole on her body big enough, her plump donut being fucked furiously, her fat cunt being pounded ceaselessly, her thick soda-can sized nipples being used harder than discount onaholes as every guest was giving in to the heat caused by the pheromones. All of this attention, all of this bodily abuse, every minute was like heaven as she felt her whole body be used for what felt like its true purpose, an object, a thing to fuck, no more better than a stupid sex toy that was willing and able to play along.

Another pair of friends arrived, and within seconds of taking in the sex tainted air they were brought into the fold, the two of them finding their place in the mob quickly, one of them opting to grind his cock into her filled cheek while the other sided for one of the lower sets aereolas. Every inch of Jessica's body felt used the more the night went on, that wonderful bliss of being filled filling her body and the few shreds of iq she had left that could possibly be called a mind. If she wasn't so busy choking on fat cocks she would be begging for this to never stop. She knew she was so far gone that she could never go back, she never wanted to stop this eternal bliss, she couldn't even remember what her normal life was, she only knew her never ending hunger for being used.

And Jessica wanted it no other way.


End file.
